


Day 117

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [117]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [117]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257





	Day 117

Hawke had been taken somewhat by surprise by the seeker’s arrival on his doorstep that afternoon. He had made plans to meet up with Varric and a few others at the Hanged Man for Wicked Grace and drinks, but he had had to send Bodahn with his apologies instead. As powerful as he had become, Hawke decided he had better not turn out a representative of the Divine, herself. 

Hawke had provided all the amenities that one might expect when visiting the estate of a Kirkwall nobleman, although he kept a much smaller staff then most. Watching the seeker try to figure out what to make of Sandel had been amusing. The poor man didn’t quite seem to believe Hawke’s assurances that his wine was not ‘enchanted.’ Hawke decided not to mention that it was the glass that was enchanted, to keep the wine at the ideal temperature, one of the many benefits of having a master runecrafter live with him.

“Champion,” the seeker said after the briefest of pauses. “I am not one for smalltalk so let us get straight to the matter at hand.”

“8:95 Blessed,” Hawke said. The seeker opened his mouth to reply but no words came out. He just sat there for a moment with a befuddled expression on his face.

“The wine,” Hawke explained. “It's an Antivan vintage from 8:95 Blessed. Good year for Antiva, not so much for Fereldon.”

The seeker gave Hawke a sower look but Hawke just smiled back politely. Lady Elegant had worked with him for hours to get a smile that could be both innocent and irritating. It might not be the best idea to antagonize the seeker but Hawke was not looking forward to the conversation he assumed was coming. The Seeker regained his composure and fixed Hawke with a very intense stare.

“You are an apostate,” the seeker said, as though Hawke didn’t know already, “not only living openly in Kirkwall but leading a noble house.”

“Magic isn’t restricted to common blood,” Hawke replied. “Not that my father would have been welcomed by high society, but the Amells have a long and shameful history of sneezing lightning and farting fire, so to speak.”

“I find it odd that Meredith has allowed you your independence. After speaking with mages, templars, and citizens I cannot get a clear picture of where your loyalties lie.”

“My loyalties lie with the people of Kirkwall,” Hawke said. “It only seems confusing to someone who values one group over another. I’m a n equal opportunity helper.”

“Does that include the Qunari?” asked the seeker. “Many claim that you often took their side when they clashed with good Chantry folk.”

“Those good Chantry folk were trying to start a war,” Hawke said. The seeker had somehow managed to cut to the issue that most unsettled Hawke. “And you will note, they succeeded. You might also note that I was acting at the request of the Viscount. It is not uncommon for mages to be given increased freedoms in exchange for service. The circles of Rivain and Nevarra look very different to those of Orlais and Fereldon, yet they are not swarming with abominations.”

“That would depend on how you classify possessed corpses,” the seeker replied. “But it is true that many believe that you are a force for order and stability in the city. However you do not seem to oppose your fellow apostates with the same… fervor that you do say, the Carta or wayward Chantry Mothers.”

Hawke set his drink down, harder than he meant to. He took a moment to compose himself, during which the seeker remained silent, maintaining his unnerving stare. “If you were truly looking into my activities, you would know that to be false. Three years ago I rooted out a Cabal of apostates who were kidnapping templars. Earlier this year, I hunted down and killed a mad apostate who was abducting and murdering citizens for his insane experiments.”

“Yes, I read the reports of-” the seeker began but Hawke was not done speaking.

“I know better than most that evil can take many forms. Bandit, apostate… templar. I act to protect the city I now call home from any and all threats, from without, and more frequently within. I was instrumental in exposing the corruption of the previous Guard Captain, and I may have held sympathies for the Qunari but I stook against them when they became the aggressors, a fact that Meredith herself dare not challenge. Not four days ago I fought and killed a powerful bloodmage who summoned a pride demon to her defence and asked for no compensation from the city or any resident thereof. I might remind you, that you yourself failed to capture that bloodmage in the days leading up to my encounter. You wonder how I can live so openly as an apostate? It is because the people know that I will stand for them when they need me. Something they increasingly doubt about the templars.”

There was a long silence after that. The seeker almost seemed to slip into a meditative state. The silence was disconcerting and Hawke filled it with drink.

Finally the seeker spoke. “Thank you Champion, I believe I have gotten what I came for. You are a very singular man. I should hate to see what kind of abomination you would become possessed.” Hawke bristled at the implied threat but the seeker held up his hands placating. “It is not my intention to override Meredith’s judgment in this. And by all accounts you have been a force for… if not order, then stability. I wish you well, Champion.”

The seeker stood and took his leave without another word. Hawke wasn’t sure what this meant for his future in Kirkwall, but he hoped no more templars would come knocking on his door.

And without another work the seeker stood and left the Hawke estate. Hawke was not quite sure how to feel about what had just transpired but he had the feeling he had somehow saved himself a world of trouble.


End file.
